


i laugh like me again

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: iruka rarely had time to plan out a good prank, but when he did, no one was safe. not even kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	i laugh like me again

**Author's Note:**

> iruka week, day 5: pranks
> 
> enjoy~

“Iruka, you’re nearly the same color as my hair,” Kakashi pouted. 

The statement only served to make Iruka laugh harder, turning a darker shade of purple as he did. 

He was fond of pranks—everyone knew that—but, he had grown up and toned down his pranks, making them less elaborate, but just as funny. Iruka rarely had time to plan out a good prank, but when he did, no one was safe. Not even Kakashi. Which was why he was standing in front of Iruka, arms crossed, and his once wild, silver hair a brilliant shade of purple. 

Iruka took a deep breath, clearing the tears from his eyes. He made the mistake of looking up at Kakashi’s unmasked face and purple hair; he fell over as he burst into more laughter. 

“It’s not that funny. How do I get it out?” 

Iruka wheezed, “I can’t believe… it worked.” 

“You put it in my shampoo! I didn’t know I should be wary of my shampoo!” 

That only served to make Iruka laugh harder. He couldn’t help himself, the pure elation of seeing his boyfriend pout, the victim of something as harmless as purple hair. 

“It’ll wash out… in a week. Or two,” Iruka said. “I think it suits you.” 

“I might believe you if you weren’t still laughing. No more messing with my shampoo,” Kakashi said, then added, “Or my conditioner!” 

Iruka, who was finally gaining control of his breathing, lost it again, howling with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
